The War Maidens
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: While the Fellowship of the Ring defend Middle-Earth on various fronts, Arwen and Eowyn fight their own battles, together, as they struggle to retrieve Aragorn's broken sword that was stolen by a mysterious deadly enemy. They must also deal with a prophecy they can't know about and forbidden romantic feelings for each other. Severe AU, Arwen/Eowyn Femlash, Mature Content, Violence


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Lord of the Rings!_

**Author's Note:** This is a severe AU that takes place more in the Lord of the Rings movies as opposed to the books. It occurs during the War of the Ring while the Fellowship are away fighting the bad guys on various fronts. Currently, the main characters are Arwen and Eowyn and, yes, this fanfic contains Femlash and Mature Content (inclusive of messy violence) between the elf maiden and the shield-maiden. So if you are opposed to that, then stop reading now! Otherwise, continue and I hope this story interests you.

**P.S. ** By the way, I'm not stopping my other stories but this was just an annoying plot-bunny that bugged me to no end and I had to write it and post it. I don't know if I will continue it but I might so do stay tuned for more!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** The Prophecy of the Maiden Heroes

Lady Galadriel awoke with a start. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, she jolted instantly into a sitting position. Panting and gasping for breath, her chest heaved as she clutched the silk sheets with trembling hands. She had been restless all day long and when she had dropped off to sleep it was with a sense of extreme foreboding and despair.

Seconds later, Lord Celeborn, her husband, awoke and ran a hand lovingly through her long blond hair.

"What is it my dear?" He asked worriedly.

The ghost of a smile flickered on Galadriel's face but faded just as fast.

"Nothing, love," She replied softly with the grace of the elves. "Go back to sleep."

"As you wish, my love," Celeborn replied.

Squeezing her hand affectionately, he rolled over and went back to sleep. He had a long day of fighting orcs and was weary. He deserved his rest and Galadriel did not want to disturb him with her frivolities.

For the reason she had awoken suddenly late in the night was probably of no consequence, but the White Witch could not shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Heaving a sigh, Galadriel decided that the only way to reassure her that all was well was to take a look in her mirror. You see, she was a seer and her enchanted well granted her visions of the future.

Most of the time, they were extremely vague and uncertain and they weren't always helpful. Sometimes, they caused more pain and heartache than aid but such was the curse of a seer and Galadriel would not want to mock the Valar by not using the gift they gave her.

So it was that she padded softly down the steps from her tree home and ghosted through the elvish wood like a wraith in the night. She was so soft, quiet, and skilled that none awoke or sensed her presence.

Finally, Galadriel descended the white marble steps that led to the enchanted well. Breathing in the delightful scent of natural magic, Galadriel took in a deep breath and took up the silver jug that sat beside a pool and water fountain.

As she always did when gazing into the Well, she filled up the jug from the pool and poured it into the Well. Closing her eyes she braced herself and prayed to the Valar that all would be fine.

Taking a deep breath, Galadriel peered cautiously into Well bracing herself for what was to come. At first, all she saw was an ominous mist but eventually the shadows parted revealing a startling vision.

Galadriel watched in dread as she saw the dark castle of Minas Morgul shrouded in the eerie green light. She watched in morbid curiosity as the gates opened slowly and gasped in surprise as a beam of green light shot to the heavens.

It crackled with power and warned of death and destruction. But soon, an awful demonic shriek diverted her attention to the gates and she looked on in fear as one of the Nazgul, the Witch-King of Angmar, leader of the Nine Wring Wraiths also known as Black Riders, flew out of the dark keep upon a twisted serpentine dragon-like creature.

It was no dragon but a worm with tattered wings, fangs, powerful tail and some kind of thick hide. Galadriel watched in a dazed stupor as hundreds upon hundreds of Orcs dressed in dismal black armour and wielding crude weapons poured out of the castle led by the Witch-King of Angmar.

Just when she couldn't stand the darkness any longer, the vision faded and another scene appeared before her. She watched warily as an old man with silver hair, a silver beard, and dressed in robes of white stood on a precipice over-looking a white city.

The old man yelled something defiantly at the Witch-King of Angmar who was hovering in mid-air, seated upon his wretched beast, in front of the white-robed man. The old man was holding a white familiar-looking staff, clearly a wizard, and was raising it defiantly at the Nazgul.

The Wring-Wraith appeared unfazed, however, and merely unsheathed his sword. Galadriel had no doubt that the two powerful beings were speaking to her but because of the properties of the mirror in the well, she could not hear what was being said.

Instead, she looked on grimly as the Witch-King unsheathed his sword and raised it triumphantly in the air. Uttering some battle-cry, the demonic lord brandished it before the white wizard.

Galadriel watched in horror, unable to stop it, as the old man was blasted backwards through the air by an invisible force. Even worse, his staff was broken, shattered by the dark magic of the chief Nazgul.

Galadriel winced as the Nazgul's beast stepped forward and ripped into the old man, eating him alive. Obviously triumphant, the Witch-King plunged his sword gleefully into the air and the scene faded into a sea of blood before disappearing all together.

"No!" The lady of the woods whispered determinedly, forcing herself to remain calm. "This cannot be! There must be another way, a way to avoid this future. Show me, oh mirror. What must be done to defeat this evil?"

At first, nothing happened and Galadriel grew afraid that there was no hope for them.

But finally, a light flickered dimly and the elf lady sighed in relief. She looked on hopefully as another vision took form in the shape of a more familiar sight: Lady Arwen of Rivendell.

Lord Elrond's prized daughter, Arwen was the jewel of Rivendell and Galadriel wondered what the elvish lord would think of his daughter appearing in her mirror.

But regardless of his thoughts, Arwen appeared robed in purple velvet. She was gazing desperately at a broken sword in the hands of a statue where it lay, forgotten and unneeded.

Suddenly, the scene changed to a bloody battlefield where men fought against orcs, elephants, and eastern warriors. Once again, she saw the Witch-King of Angmar only this time his beast was slain and he was on his feet.

He looked angry and wielded a nasty-looking mace and a sword. He swung the mace furiously in the direction of a slim-looking warrior. In seconds, the Nazgul smashed the warrior's shield and flung her aside. Dropping his weapons, he picked up the warrior by the neck.

The warrior struggled but it was no use. Suddenly, the witch-king was stabbed from behind in the back of his thigh by an elvish blade. Screaming in pain, the witch-king collapsed to his knees and Galadriel watched in shock as she saw none other than Arwen disguised in the garb of the warriors on the battle field.

As much as Galadriel doubted that happening she knew it would come to pass due to the powers that be who spoke to her from her mirror. She watched, transfixed, as the elvish maiden dropped the elvish dagger in pain but pulled out another sword and tossed it to the first warrior who was gasping for breath.

Galadriel marvelled as the warrior grasped the sword deftly in the air. She gasped in shock as the warrior pulled off his helmet only to reveal that the warrior was actually a _woman!_

Indeed, blond messy hair tumbled down her back and despite the blood and grime of battle the woman looked beautiful. It was also obvious that she was a human which was odd considering how no mortal could stand up to a Nazgul.

Nonetheless, the woman in question readied the blade. Galadriel's eyes widened as she realised it was the broken sword. She watched in awe and wonder as the woman yelled out a battle-cry and plunged the sword into the shadows of the Nazgul's helm.

The Witch-King of Angmar screamed in pain and agony as he was destroyed, crumpling into a useless pathetic heap of metal and robes. Her job done, the warrior woman sank to her knees and crawled wearily over to Arwen who was clutching her bleeding arm.

Galadriel looked on in confusion and disbelief as the warrior woman collapsed onto the ground before her and pulled Arwen's head into her lap. Arwen smiled happily up at her and pulled her down, capturing her lips with her own.

Before she could react, the scene faded from view leaving a shocked and stunned elf. She knew who Arwen and the Black Rider were and had an inkling who the white wizard was.

As for the warrior woman who defeated the undefeatable, she was perplexed at first as to her identity. But then, she recalled the coat of arms on the shield she bore and realized the striking resemblance she bore to someone else who bore those arms.

Galadriel heaved a sigh as she realised who this woman was: Lady Eowyn, the fierce and fiery Shield-Maiden of Rohan!

**A/N:** Any thoughts people? This was just a plot-bunny for now but I might turn it into a multi-chapter story. So what do you think?


End file.
